


Сны

by hyog



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Haven, M/M, Shared Dreams, Touching, Troubles, after season 4, detective-ish, dream curse, haptic, hunger-for-touch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост.3.сезон, Дюк только-только вернулся, Одри еще не нашли, а "проблем" и так хватает выше крыши. понравилась тематика снов, но захотелось рассмотреть более приятный вариант сюжета Х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны

Вот уже шесть месяцев, как Нэйтан не видит сны.  
Тяжелая вязкая темнота затягивает в свою душную утробу и держит там до самого утра, как маленькая прелюдия к аду, который будет ждать его по ту сторону. Он знает, он заслужил. Ночью он закрывает глаза, а когда открывает - в комнату уже заползает унылое серое утро. Он пытается вспомнить, что делал вчера, и не может. Пытается придумать, что делать сегодня, и от этого непосильного задания его спасает Дуайт.  
\- Не могу сказать, что это действительно проблема, - короткий уставший смешок в трубку, Нэйтан считает трещинки на потолке и медленно смаргивает усталость, - Сегодня поступило несколько звонков в Хейвен Херальд, людям снились удивительные сны.  
\- Сны, - Нэйтан иронично выгибает бровь, хотя его никто не видит. Это не мешало ему последние полгода разговаривать с самим собой, решать воображаемые дела, надираться в стельку и говорить с Одри. И с Дюком.  
То, что на его реплики теперь отвечает кто-то настоящий - не более чем временная странность. Это пройдет, Нэйтан знает. Он все исправит.  
\- Скажи, да? Но лучше, чтобы ты проверил. И потом, лучше начать с чего-то простого. С возвращением, Нэйтан.  
Тихий щелчок, и в трубке становится тихо и пусто. Точно так же тихо и пусто у него сейчас внутри. Он бы улыбнулся этому пафосу, но, кажется, окончательно разучился это делать. В конце концов, он вернулся в Хейвен для того, чтобы умереть.

\- Нэйт, - Дюк совсем такой же, ни капельки не изменился. Кажется, прямиком из постели. Взгляд шальной и немного туманный, как будто он все еще где-то там, и оно его не отпускает. Рубашка распахнута - наверняка накинул в последний момент из каких-то эфемерных соображений приличности. Или просто помнит, что Нэйтан не очень любит наготу. Ладно, она его просто смущает.  
\- У нас дело, - ему потребовалось собрать в кулак все остатки мужества, чтобы сюда прийти. Он чувствует себя чертовски виноватым - это всего лишь вишенка на гигантской куче вины, которую он за собой таскает по пятам, как бомж свои пожитки в коляске из маркета, но именно она сейчас не дает ему покоя больше всего. Дюк вернулся. Дюк потерял шесть месяцев своей жизни и чуть не лишился всего, что имел. Потому что Нэйтан. И потому что Одри.  
\- Н-ну да. Дело. У нас, - он устало проводит рукой по лицу, и все еще выглядит как-то...жарко. Как будто вот прямо только что зажимался с какой-то девицей. Взъерошенный и растрепанный.  
\- Я помешал? - красноречиво окидывает его взглядом и заглядывает внутрь, ожидая увидеть за спиной какую-нибудь смущенную, но симпатичную девушку, - Я могу потом...  
\- Шутишь, да? - морщится, как будто его обвинили в краже сумочки у бедной старушки, - Здесь только я и мои чертовы сны, - наконец, распахивает дверь пошире, приглашая Нэйтана войти, - Мне нужен кофе. Очень много кофе, - бормочет, стягивая на ходу вещи, и уходит, пошатываясь, в сторону душа.  
\- Я сделаю, - Нэйтан чувствует, как уголки рта против воли изгибаются в улыбке. С Дюком можно делать все что угодно, но только не игнорировать.  
Забавно, большую часть жизни Нэйтан его ненавидел, и это было прекрасное сильное чувство, которым он дорожил больше всех остальных. В конце концов, людей, которые действительно, по-настоящему заставляют тебя переживать можно сосчитать на пальцах одной руки. Одри удалось сделать то, чего не могли добиться годы походов к психологу. Он перестал жалеть себя и ненавидеть других людей. Здоровых, сильных, свободных. Как Дюк.  
Кофе там же, где и всегда, Вэйд уже начал менять кое-что, мелкие детали там-сям, но сакральное место кухни осталось нетронутым, как будто Дюк никуда не исчезал. Нэйтан почему-то уверен, что даже оружие, расфасованное по всей лодке, тоже на своих местах, и с трудом подавляет соблазн проверить. Старые привычки - от них сложно избавиться.  
Огромная турка медленно нагревается на миниатюрной плите, и Нэйтан смотрит на нее с интенсивностью ученого, наблюдающего за сложным химическим экспериментом. Малейший промах - и божественный напиток превратится в горькую несъедобную жижу. Нэйтан не помнит, когда и как это произошло - но он влюбился в пряный восточный кофе со специями, который иначе как своими руками не приготовишь. Возможно, Дюк слишком часто угощал Одри, а она всегда давала ему сделать глоточек.  
\- Лучше? - Нэйтан спрашивает, не отрывая взгляда от алхимического процесса создания кофе. Дюк передвигается бесшумно, как кот, но когда ничего не чувствуешь собственной бесполезной кожей - приходится компенсировать. Нэйтан готов поспорить, что у него самый крутой слух в городе.  
\- Это я у тебя должен спросить, мистер избейте-меня-до-полусмерти-за-деньги.  
Нэйтан хмурится. Да, он почти успел забыть, какая Дюк заноза в заднице.  
\- Ты же знаешь я...  
\- Ниче не чувствую, да-да, этой песне уже сколько лет? Придумай что-нибудь новое, - если бы он не выглядел таким по-настоящему, действительно обеспокоенным, Нэйтан подумал бы, что он опять издевается, как в старые добрые времена. И может так было бы даже лучше.  
Вместо ответа Нэйтан разливает кофе по чашкам - красивые глиняные посудины с какой-то азиатской росписью, и Дюк благодарно кивает. Покладистый. Даже слишком.  
Нэйтан думает, что для него Одри пропала всего пару дней назад. Он думает, что самое ужасное для него начнется позже, если они не найдут ее как можно скорее. Нэйтан думает, его это не должно беспокоить, но он выходит на новый виток вины и самобичевания. Из этого порочного круга сложно вырваться, и на самом деле совсем не хочется.  
\- С каких это пор ты научился варить кофе? Вкусно, - Дюк легонько усмехается, неверяще принюхиваясь.  
\- У меня было шесть месяцев, - Нэйтан пожимает плечом, - Я не сразу превратился в мальчика для битья.  
\- О мы даже можем шутить по этому поводу, прогресс, - теперь он ухмыляется широко и...как всегда. Как обычно. Это что-то настолько привычное и теплое, свое и правильное, что Нэйтан даже не знает, как протянул все это время. Без Одри и без него. Онемел внутри точно так же, как и снаружи?  
\- Тебе что-то снилось? - Нэйтан делает аккуратный глоток кофе и прячет маленькую ухмылку за ободом чашки. Дюк заливается краской, как девчонка. Ну ладно, может не так сильно, но все равно эффектно, учитывая, что это, ну, Дюк. Король отвязного флирта и ни к чему не обязывающего соблазна. Или обязывающего, если повезет. Дюк фыркает.  
\- Ничего. Как обычно. При чем тут... - он щурит глаза, как делает всегда, когда догадывается о чем-то, - Дай угадаю, у нас проблема? В смысле, проблема-проблема?  
Нэйтан пожимает плечом.  
\- Дуайт просил проверить. Говорит, нужно же с чего-то начинать.  
\- Хорошо, - взгляд Дюка на секунду становится внимательным, оценивающим. А затем он сразу улыбается, как будто все отлично и вообще ничего не случилось, - Если тебе скучно работать одному, так бы и сказал.  
Нэйтану кажется, он упускает что-то очень важное.

\- Значит так, что у нас есть, - Дюк с энтузиазмом уплетает салат, название которого Нэйтан не сможет повторить даже под страхом смерти, и благодарно шлепает официантку по попке, когда та приносит бутылку правильного вина, потому что это жуть как важно, конечно, чтобы оно было именно такое, как нужно. Розетта или Мелинда или Розинда очаровательно улыбается и чмокает Дюка в висок. Это, конечно, неудивительно, но и Дюк, и Нэйтан немного в шоке от того, насколько все рады его видеть. Дюка, конечно, а не Нэйтана. Дюк принимает это со смущением и благодарностью, почти кротостью, если это слово к нему вообще применимо. Нэйтан думает, что, возможно, он никогда не хотел себе ничего подобного. Людей, которые бы по нему скучали. Место, которое привязывает его к земле.  
Нэйтан впивается в сочный бургер, и заглядывает в свой блокнот.  
\- Десять человек позвонили в Хейвен Херальд, чтобы рассказать о своих снах. Это было несколько дней назад. Эти же десять человек сейчас яростно отрицают факт каких-либо снов в принципе и грубо выпроваживают нас, хлопнув дверьми перед самым носом.  
\- Ага, - Дюк разливает вино по бокалам и делает небольшой глоток. Довольно жмурится. Нэйтан уже давно минул стадию отрицания, и теперь со вздохом признается самому себе, что ему этого не хватало. - Ты, конечно, сейчас в топ 10 самых ненавистных людей в городе, но половина из них вообще не в курсе того, что произошло. Что ты сделал. И не сделал, - его взгляд на несколько секунд вязнет в сумерках за окном, как будто он прикидывает и свою долю вины во всем происшедшем.  
\- Значит они...просто не хотят говорить. Хотя до этого даже звонили в местную газету. Они напуганы? Или им кто-то, что-то угрожает.  
\- Не думаю, - вино в бокале ловит приглушенный свет, отливает золотом и медом. Взгляд Дюка тяжелый, шоколадный и вязкий. Гипнотичный. Нэйтан растерянно моргает, возвращаясь к еде, - Свои сны они нам, положим, не рассказали, но успели достаточно выболтать Дэйву, старый пройдоха, он даже из Святой Терезы вытащит какой-нибудь грязный грешок, легко и играючи, - обворожительная улыбка. Нэйтан опять заглядывает в блокнот, просто чтобы не смотреть на него.  
\- Если верить, хм, показаниям, то эти сны - просто подарок небес. Супруги Уилкс одновременно увидели во сне свою дочку, которая попала в аварию, она была в полном порядке и они провели вместе самый чудесный уикенд. Билли Бигл, мечтающий уехать за границу учиться, побывал во сне в Гарварде и Оксфорде и даже посидел на лекции по английской литературе. Мать двоих детей Абигейл Уэллс попала в самую настоящую тропическую сказку на берегу океана. И так далее. Сплошной позитив.  
\- Именно, - Дюк наклоняется вперед, в глазах возбужденный блеск. В этом они с Одри очень похожи, обожают все необычное, тайны и загадки, головоломки, а уж чего-чего, а этого добра в Хейвене хватает. Нэйтан никогда не понимал этого. Проблемы были настолько неотъемлемой частью его жизни, что воспринимать их с восторгом было просто невозможно. - Ты вдумайся, каждый получает, пускай всего на несколько часов, то, чего хочет больше всего в жизни. Исполнение желания в самой яркой его форме. Ты бы отказался от такого? Я бы точно нет. И уж точно не хотел бы, чтобы детектив Уорнос, который, не смотря ни на что, отлично знает свое дело, рылся во всем этом и, ну, заставил эту проблему уйти.  
Нэйтан задумчиво пробует вино и вздыхает.  
\- Как мне ни прискорбно это признавать, но кажется ты прав, - пожалуй, улыбка Дюка этого стоила. Самодовольная, но открытая и солнечная.  
\- О Нэйтан, я так долго этого ждал, - театрально вздыхает, накрывая его руку своей, а потом долго и с удовольствием хохочет. Нэйтан прячет лицо за бокалом вина, игнорируя зудящий позыв провести пальцами по руке там, где только что его коснулся Дюк.  
\- Странно, - Дюк осматривается. - Тебе не кажется, что людей меньше, чем обычно? Ну в целом. И где Дженнифер, она уже должна была спуститься, - вертит головой, пытаясь прикинуть, насколько здесь все изменилось.  
\- Что тебе снилось, Дюк? - Нэйтан спрашивает внезапно и, возможно, немного невпопад, но почему-то теперь это кажется важным. Здесь и сейчас.  
Несколько секунд он выглядит, как затравленный зверь, или воришка, пойманный на горячем. Нэйтан знает, потому что помнит это выражение лица еще со школьных дней, когда они украдкой курили дурь в туалете и их чуть было не засекли.  
\- Я...оу, это, - он ерзает, явно пытаясь на ходу выдумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную ложь, и Нэйтан пытается не улыбаться. Что бы там ни было, он все равно узнает.  
\- Мне снился океан, - опускает глаза и как-то сразу весь успокаивается. Значит не ложь, но полуправда. - Белые берега Таиланда с простыми маленькими хижинами, где на километры вокруг - ни души, ни единого туриста. Только горстка местных, у которых можно выменять целую кучу фруктов за сигареты и шоколад. Если забраться чуть в глубь острова - там древние храмы, в которых живет тишина. Тогда мне казалось, что это лучшее место на земле, - ироничная улыбка, как будто где-то потом в процессе жизнь ему разъяснила, что к чему, и это было малоприятно. - А еще мне снились знойные островитянки, - привычная маска беззаботности прикрывает ранимость, как будто он ее стыдится. Или самого себя. Нэйтан медленно кивает и делает вид, что поверил.  
\- А тебе? - Дюк чуть склоняет голову набок, - О чем фантазируют нынче детективы?  
\- Ничего, - Нэйтан пожимает плечами, и ощущение, что он что-то упускает, становится еще более сильным, - Вообще ничего не снится.  
Дюк хмурится, как будто это плохо, действительно ужасно, и, кажется, хочет еще что-то сказать, но почему-то сдерживается.  
\- Пойду посмотрю, где там Дженнифер.  
Дженнифер, оказывается, заснула, сладко свернувшись калачиком в постели Одри, и они не придают этому особого значения.  
На следующее утро в больницу начинают поступать люди.

Темную материю сна разрывает оглушительный телефонный звонок. Нэйтану кажется, он звонит уже целую вечность, но на поверхность вынырнуть настолько тяжело, будто он залег с огромным камнем на дне Марианской Впадины, и пришлось подниматься, долго, изматывающе загребая руками чернильно-черную воду, пока он не оказался на поверхности.  
\- Наконец-то, солнышко. У нас ЧП, Дуайта нет в участке, ему не могут дозвониться. Если уж на то пошло, половины участка нет тоже, - их диспетчер как всегда щедро раздает сладкие словечки, но Нэйтан не обращает на это внимания. Кажется, они по-настоящему влипли.  
\- Окей, я выезжаю, - он вываливается из кровати и чуть не падает, тело настолько ослабело за ночь, будто он целую неделю провалялся во сне.  
\- И еще одно. В больницу поступают люди. В коме.  
Диспетчер отключается под тихие ругательства Нэйтана, он натягивает первые попавшиеся под руку штаны и выбегает на улицу. Останавливается, зависая на целую минуту, потому что город будто вымер. Перевалило далеко за полудень - это время, когда детишки возвращаются из школ, а взрослые занимают солнечные скамейки и кафешки, чтобы отдохнуть от работы, пообедать или просто поболтать. Он едет в центр, встречая по дороге поодиноких прохожих, сонных и шатающихся, будто они вот-вот лягут и отключатся прямо на месте. Дуайт не отвечает минут пятнадцать, Нэйтан уже думает повернуть в сторону его дома, но в трубке раздается тяжелый вздох и сухой, ломкий голос.  
\- Нэйтан, что... - тут он, наверное, смотрит на часы, - У нас проблема.  
\- У нас не то что проблема, у нас настоящая сонная эпидемия. Встретимся через час в больнице, мне нужно подобрать Дюка.  
\- Ладно, - кажется, он не в состоянии даже спорить, почему приоритеты Нэйтана расставлены именно таким образом. Но Дюк тоже не берет трубку, и в животе Нэйтана уже скрутился тугой комок страха, который вот-вот превратится в самый настоящий ужас. Он уже слишком многих потерял, слишком многим пожертвовал, он может сдохнуть через день или месяц или год, он может все что угодно, но только не пережить еще одну такую потерю.  
\- И Дуайт, что бы там у тебя ни было...не ложись спать, ладно? Пообещай мне.  
\- Я постараюсь, - его голос звучит призрачно и слабо. Нэйтан думает, а что бы он сделал на его месте? Если бы ему приснилась Одри, не отличимая от настоящей, если бы он попал в Хейвен, лишенный "проблем" и каких-либо проклятий, с обычными, ничем не примечательными преступлениями? Он не знает, и не хочет выяснять.  
Нэйтан несколько раз громко стучит в дверь, и только потом замечает, что она не заперта. Учитывая уровень паранойи Дюка - это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Но, наверное, он знал. Засранец догадался, что к чему, но хотел вернуться к своему сну, хотя бы раз. Нэйтан не знает, что сделает, когда разбудит его. Если разбудит.  
В комнату еле-еле проникает дневной свет, но даже его хватает, чтобы рассмотреть, какой Дюк бледный и осунувшийся в постели. Завалился спать даже не раздеваясь, просто поверх одеял. Он весь горит, и это, наверное, лучше, чем найти остывающее тело.  
\- Эй, - Нэйтан легонько его трясет, а потом чуть сильнее. - Дюк, слушай...Ну давай же, ну! - он не замечает как с почти шепота переходит на крик, сначала хлопает по щекам, затем дает пощечину, и еще одну, и еще. Он уже не рассчитывает силу удара, и дышать становится все тяжелее, как будто все последние силы, которые у него были, ушли на то, чтобы просто добраться сюда. Он садится на краешек кровати и прячет лицо в руках, ничего не чувствует и не знает, что происходит. Знакомая теплая темнота тут как тут, на самой кромке сознания, всего лишь одно усилие, и он соскользнет обратно.  
Его легонько тянут в сторону, и Нэйтан оборачивается слишком резко. Перед глазами все плывет.  
\- Нэйт, - иногда Дюк говорит его имя так, будто оно действительно что-то значит. Что-то большее, чем есть на самом деле. Иногда Нэйтан почти верит, потому что это маленькое школьное дружеское "Нэйт" весит больше, чем все слова мира вместе взятые. Одри всегда говорит легко и мягко, обволакивает, стирает углы, дарит тепло. Дюк - это всегда вызов, незримая тяжесть, которая висит и давит, но которой он никогда в жизни ни с кем не поделится. Либо не доверяет, либо не заслужили.  
Нэйтан нависает над ним, всматриваясь в горячий, чуть безумный взгляд. Полная дезориентация. И, кажется, это заразно.  
\- Я, - бормочет так же тихо, сухо, изломанно. Пальцы Дюка на его щеке, и он их не чувствует, но изнутри поднимается теплая волна. Он хотел бы знать, что это, но у них нету времени. И слишком большой риск, что снова накроет сон. И все-таки Нэйтан не шевелится, потому что ему кажется это важным сейчас. Важнее, чем Дженнифер и ее эфемерная связь с Одри, важнее, чем люди, штабелями лежащие в больнице. Он не знает как это и почему, но в его стене безразличности появилась брешь, и может быть в следующий раз ему уже не будет снится безопасная, уютная темнота смерти.  
Взгляд Дюка становится осознанным, затем удивленным, и почти сразу - испуганным. Отдергивает руку, как будто боится обжечься.  
\- О, черт, прости. Что...  
\- Ты не мог проснуться, - Нэйтан отодвигается, и смотрит внимательно-внимательно, запоминая. Дюк выглядит уязвимым, настоящим. Дюк выглядит как человек, который только что потерял кого-то очень близкого. Пытается приподняться на локтях, отворачивается.  
\- Ага, - вздыхает.  
\- Ты, и еще полгорода, по моим прикидкам.  
Еще один вздох в ответ, тяжелый и уставший. Грустный.  
\- Дюк, какого хрена? Если ты знал, что так будет...  
\- Я не знал, - он вяло отмахивается от злости Нэйтана, которая проистекает больше из страха, - Я просто хотел вернуться. Туда.  
\- К девочкам островитянкам и морю, - Нэйтан не скрывает ехидности, потому что он не верит ни единому его слову. Черт побери, что может быть такого важного - там?  
\- К ним, да, - встает, опираясь о стену, дрожаще выдыхает, - Нам нельзя больше спать, Нэйт, никому из нас, - продолжает избегать смотреть на Нэйтана, и это о чем-то говорит, но он в упор не может понять, о чем.  
\- Да ну ладно? А я бы не догадался, отдирая себя от постели в час дня.  
Раздается мелодичная трель мобильного, и Дюк тихо, проникновенно ругается. Дженнифер тоже в больнице.  
На этот раз они не варят кофе - просто заливают кипятком и закидываются на ходу. Нэйтан не чувствует усталость и сонливость так, как все остальные. Его тело - огромный пластмассовый манекен без нервных окончаний. Но что-то он определенно чувствует, и оно затягивает сознание темной липкой паутиной, так что становится сложно думать, фокусировать взгляд и мысли. Кажется, они все превращаются в зомби.  
Нэйтан ведет машину как можно осторожней, и пьет уже третью чашку кофе.  
\- Приедем в больницу, нам понадобится что-нибудь посильней этой черной жижи, - Дюк хмыкает, прячет мобильный в карман, и обнимает свой стаканчик руками, будто ему холодно.  
\- Все наши свидетели уже там, лежат в коме. Как и еще сотня человек. Это кто-нибудь из них? Или наоборот, кто-то бодрствующий. Я не знаю, - легонько встряхивает головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
\- Как и в случае с болезнью, нам нужно найти самую первую жертву этой сонной эпидемии. "Пациент-ноль", поступивший в больницу раньше всех с подобным диагнозом. Это будет либо связующее звено, либо наш преступник, - он зевает и выгибается, как кошка, потягиваясь. Бросает в сторону Нэйтана рассеянную дежурную улыбку аля все-будет-хорошо, но он слишком хорошо знает все эти его уловки.  
\- Отлично. Дуайт уже должен быть там.  
Несколько минут они проводят в сонной, ленивой тишине, и Нэйтан понимает, что если они не будут говорить, он просто отключится.  
\- Объясни мне, какого хрена. Что тебе снится? Что может быть такого важного... - он замирает, пораженный внезапной догадкой, - Одри? Тебе снится Одри?  
Дюк только морщится, трет лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ерзает. Волнуется.  
\- Нет, не Одри, - чертовски смущается. Нэйтан не знает, что это, но он выбьет из него правду, если придется.  
\- Точно? Потому что если...я пойму. Позавидую, но пойму, - Нэйтан пытается одновременно следить за дорогой и за Дюком, который спасается в стаканчике кофе.  
\- Нет, честно. Правда. Хватит пепелить меня взглядом, я бы не стал врать, когда дело касается ее, - и на этот раз Нэйтан верит, о да. Одри - их общая слабость, боль, печаль и радость. Нэйтан не знает, как это работает в голове у Дюка, как это все вообще работает между ними. Он подумает об этом потом, когда они ее вернут.  
\- Что тогда?  
Дюк цикает, на этот раз уже раздраженно.  
\- Слушай, отстань, а? Если дорожишь хотя бы подобием нашей с тобой дружбы - просто оставь это.  
Нэйтан, может, и не любит разгадывать "проблемы", но против чужих секретов просто не может устоять. Наверное, в этом они похожи все втроем. Докопаться до истины, чего бы это ни стоило.  
\- Сны дают людям то, чего они хотят больше всего. Осознанно или подсознательно.  
\- Как в Пиратах Карибского Моря. Только вместо компаса, сразу дыра в другую реальность.  
Нэйтан кивает, похоже все именно так.  
\- Когда я засыпаю, меня накрывает темнота. Полное забвение. Наверное это то, чего я желаю всей душой, - Дюк хмурится в ответ.  
\- Твои суицидальные наклонности ни для кого не секрет, дружище. И над этим нам еще нужно будет поработать. И много. С участием психолога, если придется.  
Нэйтан игнорирует этот вялый выпад, и продолжает.  
\- Чего же такого хочешь ты, что не можешь мне сказать? Это кто-то, кого я знаю?  
Ему кажется, что Дюк бледнеет, хотя, возможно, это просто пасмурный день и собственное размытое зрение. Дюк скрещивает руки на груди, явно готовясь к обороне.  
\- Я ничего тебе не скажу.  
\- Ну что там, твой отец? Или мать, о которой ты никогда не рассказываешь? Нет, хорошо, - он ловит жгучий рассерженный взгляд, и продолжает перебирать. - Дженнифер? Она симпатичная и милая девушка, это было бы вполне...ага, тоже нет, - Дюк страдальчески закатывает глаза и что-то неслышно бормочет, - Это не Одри. И вряд ли твой брат, ты не пышешь к нему особой любовью, насколько я могу судить. Бывшие пассии? Или кто-то новый, о ком я не знаю? Хотя когда бы ты успел.  
\- Нэйтан, послушай...  
\- Ну что тогда? Тебе снится конец света и ты обнаружил в себе скрытое восхищение ужасом смерти?  
\- Господи...  
\- Закапываешь котят на грядке за домом? Связываешь и убиваешь женщин?  
\- Бог ты мой, Нэйт, - кажется, он в шоке, но за ним угадывается смех.  
\- Ну что? Пытки, бдсм, клуб "Голубая Устрица"? Летающие тарелки с сексапильными пришельцами? У меня хорошая фантазия, я пойму, знаешь, щупальца это может быть так...  
\- Нэйт, - его сразу же придавливает весом этого слова и сердце начинает биться чаще. Он затыкается, смотрит на дорогу, одновременно кидая на Дюка хмуро-вопросительные взгляды.  
\- Ты. Мне снился ты, - выдыхает, закидывается кофе так, будто это порция хорошего виски, морщится. Смотрит в сторону.  
\- Окей, - легонько пожимает плечом, - И что же мы такого делали?  
\- Если я скажу, что мы играли в покер и нажирались до зеленых человечков, ты мне поверишь?  
Дюк выглядит...отчаянным. Нэйтан все еще пытается сложить паззл, но до него все никак не доходит.  
\- Нет? - хмыкает, сжимает руль покрепче. Он правда думал, что после жизни в Хейвене его уже сложно чем-то удивить, но черт. Им постоянно это удается. Одри и Дюку. Постоянно.  
\- Так вот, мы играли в покер и нажирались в стельку.  
Нэйтан молчит, пытаясь заставить извилины работать, как надо. Сонливость делает его неповоротливым, а мысли - толстыми и медленными. Они копошатся, как кучка голодных потерянных котят.  
\- Мы же не могли... - Нэйтан начинает говорить, и еще сам не знает, что конкретно делает. Дюк рядом превращается в статую с четкими, выверенными, аккуратными движениями и отфильтрованными эмоциями на лице. У него явно получше с самообладанием, чем у Нэйтана, даже в таком состоянии.  
\- ...или могли, - заканчивает мысль, избегая смотреть на Дюка. - Это...неожиданно.  
\- Да ну не говори, - у Дюка защитным механизмом всегда была злость. На случай если не срабатывают очаровательные улыбки и оскалы.  
\- И это было настолько хорошо? - да, краснеющий Дюк Крокер - это событие, о котором можно потом рассказывать внукам. Последний раз он так смущался только перед Одри.  
\- О слушай, ты это серьезно? Господи, - откидывается назад, массирует глаза. Нервный, напряженный, как струна.  
\- Ну я же спрашиваю, - Нэйтан сам удивлен отсутствию у себя подобающей реакции. Хотя что он, интересно, должен был сделать? Потрясти яйцами, доказывая свою непомерную мужественность? Так ее уже давно нет. Обидеться? На то, что его кто-то хочет, хочет быть с ним, пускай это метафизический сон, дурь, другая реальность? Он уже давно перерос подобные предрассудки. Он скорее... в растерянности. Потому что это Дюк, а Дюк всегда оказывает на его организм этот странный эффект.  
\- Да, это было настолько хорошо, - говорит тихо и совершенно серьезно. Нэйтан покрепче сжимает руль.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает, как ему кажется, с благодарностью, - Окей.  
\- И это все? - неверие, облегчение и, почему-то, раздраженность.  
\- А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
\- О ну я не знаю. Отреагировал как-нибудь. Если бы мне кто-то сказал...  
\- А теперь ты обижаешься отсутствию у меня реакции? Ну и что бы ты сделал на моем месте?  
\- Не знаю, Нэйт, - смотрит внимательно, спокойно, - Правда не знаю. Я хотел вернуться и...понять. Разобраться.  
\- А у меня не настолько высокая самооценка, чтобы в чем-то тебя упрекать. Эти полгода, Дюк, они поломали меня, - ему самому противно это говорить, страшно признаваться. Но без двоих любимых людей, оказавшись в полном одиночестве, эмоциональной изоляции, он просто потерял себя.  
\- Ладно, - Дюк тяжело сглатывает, - Извини.  
Нэйтан пытается сдержать шаловливую ухмылку, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии.  
\- Он хоть хорошо целуется?  
\- О господи... - Дюк так смешно морщится, и возможно, Нэйтан смотрит на него на несколько мгновений дольше, чем нужно, и еще успевает заметить, как зрачки расширяются от страха. Смех замирает где-то в глотке, выбитый из легких вместе с воздухом, когда в них на полном ходу вписывается огромная фура. Водитель за рулем заснул.

На лодке Дюка жарко, как будто снаружи душная летняя ночь. Сам факт, что Нэйтан чувствует духоту и вязкость воздуха, и как липнет к телу футболка - лишает его дара речи на целую минуту.  
\- Отлично, просто отлично. Мы отключились и теперь истекаем кровью на обочине жизни, пока весь город превращается в спящее царство, - Дюк раздраженно фыркает, встает из-за стола, и только сейчас замечает выражение лица Нэйтана. Наверное, это очень забавно. Нэйтан втягивает спертый воздух с ароматами специй и старого дерева, а затем еще и еще раз, на всю мощь легких, чувствуя кислород каждой клеточкой тела. Когда годами не ощущаешь ни один из процессов собственной жизнедеятельности - каждый из них превращается в волшебство. Он делает шаг - и чувствует ступней ноги твердость пола. Легонько проводит кончиками пальцев по стене, касается прохладной пластиковой поверхности холодильника и гладкой - деревянных панелей.  
\- Эй... - Дюк наблюдает, как он завороженно трогает книги, наслаждаясь шершавой фактурой старых обложек, как зарывается пальцами в брошенную на стуле теплую кофту - она настолько мягкая, что можно с ума сойти.  
\- Нэйт, - Дюк усмехается, - Ты себя трогаешь.  
Джинсы - грубые, ткань футболки - приятная, собственная кожа вообще не похожа ни на что на свете. Он чувствует каждое движение воздуха, чувствует сам воздух, как будто это что-то вещественное, будто к нему можно прикоснуться. Хочется черпать его ладонями, хочется...  
Наверное, у него совсем дурацкая улыбка на лице, и на этот раз он ее чувствует. Дюк улыбается в ответ - неуверенно, неверяще.  
\- Получилось, надо же, - делает шаг навстречу, затем резко останавливается, словно вспомнив что-то. Нэйтану хочется кататься по полу и просто чувствовать все окружающее полностью, целиком, всей поверхностью тела.  
\- Кажется, - он говорит медленно, пытаясь не сорваться на смех, - Я под кайфом.  
\- Тактильный передоз, - Дюк кивает, как будто это то, чего он ожидал, как будто обсуждал уже это с кем-то. Мозг Нэйтана вот-вот взорвется от избытка информации, доступ к которой был закрыт так много лет.  
\- Воды? - Дюк протягивает ему стакан, и он обалденный наощупь. Вода прохладная, чувствовать температуру непривычно и приятно, и тяжесть во рту, и как с глотком вода опускается внутрь.  
\- Точно, вода, - он вскидывается, улыбаясь, как ребенок, и не думает сейчас ни о чем вообще. Ни о каких проблемах этого мира. Он даже не думает, что они сейчас, на самом деле, всего лишь спят. Нэйтан находит душ, и ступает под холодные тугие струи прямо в одежде. Он смеется, чувствуя, как медленно нагревается вода, как неприятно липнет одежда к телу, струйки стекают по лицу и ушам и щекотно - по спине и ногам. Крутится, мокнет, и не может поверить.  
\- Свихнулся, - Дюк ухмыляется, протягивая полотенце, когда Нэйтан, шлепая мокрыми ногами, возвращается на кухню. Дюк тоже выглядит довольным, как будто все это - его заслуга. И наверное, так и есть?  
\- Вода это просто вау, - Нэйтан забыл, как говорить и связно выражать мысли. Конкретно сейчас весь его мир сузился до ощущения мягкого полотенца, которым он вытирает лицо и волосы.  
\- И не говори, - Дюк стоит, опершись задницей о кухонный шкафчик, улыбается, но его улыбка потихоньку меркнет. Нэйтан должен спросить.  
\- Это ты сделал? - Дюк в ответ только пожимает плечом, - Но как?  
Нэйтан делает несколько шагов навстречу, подходит ближе. Он хочет трогать все, не переставая, и запоминать эти ощущения, отпечатать их слепком в собственном сознании, чтобы носить с собой до конца жизни.  
\- А как вообще все это работает? Дивная проблемная магия. Можем списать это на чудо и просто наслаждаться моментом.  
\- Значит, твой сон? - Нэйтан делает еще один шаг, и теперь он стоит очень близко. Ему кажется, он даже ощущает исходящее от Дюка тепло.  
\- Это ты у нас мальчик без желаний. А у меня как видишь, - хмыкает, - На каждую ночь хватит. Хочешь пойти поискать девочек? Не уверен что найдем, но...  
\- В твоем сне и без девочек? Вот это действительно чудо, - Нэйтан еще не знает, что собирается сделать. Его отвлекает каждая деталь и мелочь, каждое дуновение ветерка и ощущение в собственном теле. Их, кажется, целые миллионы.  
\- Были немножко другие приоритеты, - чуть склоняет голову набок, осторожно наблюдает за Нэйтаном, как будто он дикий зверь и от него не знаешь чего ожидать. В определенном смысле, сейчас это так.  
Нэйтан разводит руки и улыбается. Он столько улыбался только когда впервые повстречал Одри.  
\- Иди сюда, - он выдыхает и чувствует собственное сердце, и тугой комок в животе. - Тактильный голод. Ты это сделал, так что давай, - смешно шевелит пальцами, - Иначе я рехнусь.  
\- Ты мокрый, - Дюк все-таки отрывает задницу от кухонного шкафчика, - И ты не должен...  
\- Боже, с каких это пор ты начал ныть больше меня?  
Дюк хмыкает и легонько подается вперед. Обычные, ничем не примечательные дружеские объятия. Нэйтану хочется так думать, потому что Дюк аккуратно хлопает его по спине и в общем, это именно то, чем оно всегда и было. Ничего лишнего.  
\- Ну как? - спрашивает участливо, Нэйтан бездумно скользит руками по мягкой ткани рубашки, легонько дергает ее вверх, и прижимается ладонями к голой коже.  
\- Теперь лучше, - дрожаще выдыхает куда-то в шею, и Дюк такой чертовски напряженный, что это было бы почти смешно. Если бы не все то, что он наговорил перед аварией.  
\- Нэйт, - как с ребенком говорит, ей богу, - Ты под кайфом - это раз, и давай я тебе принесу большой офигенный тактильно-прекрасный плед, как тебе такая идея?  
Нэйтан мычит что-то протестующее, и прижимается к Дюку еще сильнее. Чертовски тепло. И приятно. И правильно, почему это кажется таким правильным?  
\- Так дружище, ну все, - Дюк пятится, выпутываясь из цепкой хватки, и у него то самое выражение лица. Возбуждение пополам с удивлением и еще чем-то темным, жарким и странно волнующим. Именно так он выглядел тем утром, когда Нэйтан думал, что вытащил его из постели с девчонкой. А вот поди ж ты.  
\- У меня почти никого не осталось, вот совсем, - Дюк машинально облизывает губы, и Нэйтан думает, что это хороший спектакль, но неубедительный, - И я не хочу, чтобы мой единственный друг слетел с катушек. В смысле, еще больше слетел.  
\- Но ты же сделал это...хотел это, как раз для чего-то такого? - Нэйтан легонько касается его руки и проводит пальцами вверх, к локтю. Он хочет избавиться от лишних слоев ткани и просто чувствовать тепло кожи.  
\- У меня была сложная, многоплановая мотивация, - кривая ухмылка, - Вернуть тебе вкус к жизни - среди прочего. Потому что мне не нравится быть одному. Больше не нравится. Видишь, чистый незамутненный эгоизм.  
\- Одобряю, - Нэйтан легонько мнет воротник рубашки, касается шеи, приобнимает лицо. - Ты сделал это для меня. Это...офигеть вообще.  
Жарко, томно, по всему телу разливается тактильная сладость от каждого прикосновения.  
\- На тебя просто действует мой сон. Слышишь? Потом проснешься и сам же съездишь мне по морде, - он уже шепчет, как будто не осталось сил спорить, и не двигается.  
Нэйтан наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к шее, затем к ключице. Горячая, чуть солоноватая кожа и запах моря. Дюк бормочет какое-то ругательство, его глаза похожи на плавленный шоколад, на лице удивление и та самая почти детская ранимость. Нэйтан не знает, почему именно он. Они ненавидели друг друга так долго и так вкусно, а теперь этот человек собственным желанием дарит ему самое ценное, что только может быть. Желанием, которое нельзя подделать.  
\- Я не хочу просыпаться, - Нэйтан шепчет, прижимаясь к Дюку всем телом, - Даже если ради этого мне придется затащить тебя в постель.  
Неверие на лице Дюка сменяется хитрым удовольствием, он выглядит как человек, выигравший спор с офигенно большими ставками.  
\- Нэйт, ты же сам потом пожалеешь, - он улыбается и лапает Нэйтана за задницу. У него чертовские мягкие губы.  
Они просыпаются под завывание сирены скорой помощи. У Нэйтана перелом бедра, у Дюка разбита голова. Нэйтан думает, что, может быть, бывают и просто сны. На кончиках пальцев все еще тлеют призраки прикосновений и в штанах подозрительно тесно.

Дуайт выглядит, как ходячий мертвец, и Нэйтан подозревает, что сам сейчас не лучше. Дюк стоит, опираясь о его инвалидное кресло, наотрез отказавшись оставаться в палате или где-либо еще, пока они не остановили эту "проблему". Ему не дают обезболивающих, потому что, о ирония, ему сейчас нельзя спать. Потому что сотрясение. И потому что сонное проклятие  
\- Я посмотрел список людей, попавших в больницу первыми, - Дуайт жестом приглашает их следовать за ним, - Был пациент, который попал с похожим диагнозом за неделю до того, как начались сны, - он тяжело сглатывает, и Нэйтан думает, чего ему это стоило. Каждый из них с удовольствием остался бы в своем сне навсегда. И это действительно пугает.  
\- Девочка восьми лет, малышка попала в аварию, родители умерли на месте, а сама она в коме вот уже последние пять дней. За ней приглядывает дальняя родственница.  
Они заходят в небольшую палату. Девчушка лежит бледная, как мел, подключенная к аппарату искусственного дыхания. На низком столике - букетик цветов и книжка. Дуайт показывает обложку.  
\- Спящая красавица, - и тяжело вздыхает, - Ее любимая сказка.  
\- Мы же не...мы не можем убить ребенка, - Дюк говорит так, как будто это вообще вариант. Но учитывая количество жертв, Нэйтан ни в чем уже не уверен. Через сутки город превратится в спящее царство, и никакой волшебный принц их не спасет.  
\- Нет нужды. Отключение назначено на завтрашнее утро. Остановить искусственную поддержку жизнедеятельности в случае комы - специально оговоренный родителями пункт в медицинской страховке.  
\- Думаешь, они знали? - Нэйтан смотрит на бледное личико девочки, и чувствует только пустоту внутри. Каждая онемевшая клеточка в его теле изнывает от желания вернуться обратно.  
\- Проблемы передаются по наследству, так что, - Дуайт легонько касается его плеча, кивает Дюку, и выходит из палаты.  
Они некоторое время молчат, и Дюк не выдерживает первым.  
\- Никаких ужасов, смертей, шантажа. Даже непривычно.  
\- По-своему, это тоже ужасно, - Нэйтан смотрит на собственные руки, пытаясь вызвать в воображении те самые ощущения. Когда чувствуешь собственной кожей все окружающее пространство. - Как голова?  
\- Жить буду, - смотрит внимательно и как будто прикидывает что-то. А потом улыбается, хитро и как всегда, - Пойдем я покажу тебе побережье Испании. Девочки там закачаешься, а еда, м-м-м, а текила, будешь в восторге. И море, поверь мне, это будет самый настоящий тактильный экстаз.  
Нэйтан хмыкает и тоже улыбается.  
\- Пешком пойдем?  
\- Немножко чудодейственного морфина, и у нас есть еще целая ночь, чтобы развлечься как следует, я видел по дороге несколько свободных коек...  
\- Тебе же нельзя спать.  
Дюк смеется, как человек, уже повидавший все на этом свете, и толкает инвалидную коляску.  
\- Нэйт, я всегда делаю то, что мне нельзя. И смотри как весело получается.  
\- Только никакой постели.  
\- Это была твоя идея!  
\- Это же твой чертов сон, сделай что-нибудь.  
\- Я вообще не знаю как мы туда попадаем! И это ты виноват. Я просто хотел тебя починить, у меня бы и мысли не возникло...  
\- Ну приехали.  
\- Это ты...другой ты предложил. А я просто не умею отказывать красивым людям. Почему ты думаешь я вечно таскаюсь за тобой и Одри? - Дюк смеется, и, кажется, все совсем не так серьезно. Совсем не. Нэйтан пытается не думать, что будет, если они вернутся обратно, туда же, где остановились. Он думает, что, возможно, на этот раз у него уже будет кое-какое весьма определенное желание.


End file.
